Rain & Coffee
by banannie112
Summary: The Doctor and Clara go to a little cafe for coffee. Whouffle fluffiness!


**So I was listening to my Whouffle playlist and this late-night oneshot was born! It's late and I'm tired so I'm not sure how good it is, but I had a lot of fun writing it sooo enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor grinned as he sat Clara's coffee on the table and slid into the booth. As Clara smiled at him and took a small sip of her coffee, the Doctor's hearts did a little pitter-patter dance in his chest that he really hated them for doing. It had started a few weeks ago, this little tap dance his hearts did when Clara smiled, or laughed, or talked, or looked at the Doctor. Really, any time he saw Clara it happened. He had started noticing little things. The way she bit her lip when he did something clumsy, like she was trying to hold back laughter. The way her nose crinkled when something was out of place or wrong. (That was her compulsiveness for you) The way her eyes were the exact color of coffee with no creamer or sugar in it. A fact, that was not helping as he drank the coffee in front of him.

Clara glanced out the window at the rain tapping on the window of the café, trying to force her eyes to not look at the Doctor. _Don't you dare, Clara. Don't you dare look at him and think about how sweet he is and how beautiful his eyes are and how if you kissed him right now his lips would taste like- _Clara shook her head, trying to make the thoughts leave. It couldn't happen. He was what? 900? No, and on top of that, he would _never_ feel that way about her. She was just setting herself up for pain and heartache. _But what if he did feel the same? _Said her heart. _Shut up!_ Said her brain.

The Doctor took another drink of his coffee and cleared his throat. Clara looked over at him, and he could see the color, high on her cheeks. He smiled a shy smile at her.

"So? Rain. That's great, eh? I love rain! Rain is cool." The Doctor was babbling and he knew it, but Clara just laughed and smiled,

"Yeah rain is great! It makes it so much more fun to be inside and.." She scratched the back of her neck. The Doctor looked at her questioningly,

"And?" He waggled his eyebrows and Clara giggled,

"It's silly. I like when it rains, or snows, because it makes me feel less guilty for staying in bed and reading all day." The Doctor chuckled,

"Nothing wrong with that! I'd never do it though! Too much to do, even on days when it rains!" Clara smiled, thinking about how much her Doctor loved adventure. He never would sit around, even if it was raining. _When did he become _your _Doctor? _Asked her heart. _If he would never sit around, even for rain, why is he here with you?_ Asked her brain. She sipped at her coffee,

"If there's so much to do, even on rainy days, why are we sitting in an uninteresting little café drinking lukewarm coffee?" The Doctor laughed nervously,

"Well I mean, gotta take a break now and then, right? Can't run around constantly! We'd pass out!" Clara chuckled,

"I guess so…"

xXx

The Doctor pointed up to the sky,

"And _that_ is Camelopardalis! He is the drunk giraffe of the skies!" Clara sleepily giggled,

"I thought that was you, Doctor." The rain had stopped a few hours ago, so the Doctor and Clara had climbed the small hill in the park across from the coffee shop. They'd thrown down a blanket, laid next to each other on their backs and the Doctor had been pointing out constellations to Clara and telling her stories about them for the past hour. He was trying to ignore the faint smell of her lavender perfume and the fact that their lips were precisely 35.2 centimeters away from touching. He was trying very hard, but it wasn't easy, particularly when her hair blew into his face, tickling his cheek. He glanced over and saw that her eyes were closed, so he poked her arm,

"Oi, you aren't falling asleep on me, are you?" Clara blinked rapidly and shook her head,

"No absolutely not! Do.. do continue with the riveting story of the drunk giraffe prancing through the stars."

"I don't believe I ever said anything about _prancing_!" Clara giggle again and buried her face in the Doctor's coat. Her voice was muffled when she spoke, but the Doctor's hearts were already beating faster,

"Oh that's right! That's you I was thinking of!"

"Oi!" The Doctor poked Clara in the side and she giggled. He tickled her again and she rolled over, away from him, laughing through the sleep. He grabbed her wrists, propping himself over her, with his knee. He grinned at her, "Take it back!" Clara laughed,

"I will not!"

"I won't let you up until you do!"

"Never! You are the drunk giraffe of the stars and you prance through them in your magic blue box!" Clara felt her pulse leap as the Doctor leaned down closer to her face,

"Alright, I'll live with that. As long as the drunk giraffe," His voice was quiet and low and that was not helping Clara's concentration. Nope, not at all. He leaned down so their bodies were flush against each other and his lips were next to her ear, "As long as he can still get the girl." He pulled back, just enough to look her in the eyes. Clara's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Or two. She swallowed and smiled sweetly,

"I think he's got a pretty good chance. She was never really going to put up too much of a fight against him." The look of pure joy and hope in the Doctor's eyes made Clara's heart swell. The Doctor smiled and leaned slowly into Clara. 11 centimeters. 8 centimeters. 4 centimeters. 1 centimeter. And then there was no space. No space left between his lips and Clara's.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. It smelled of rain and it tasted like coffee.

* * *

**As always, reviews and favorites are much appreciated! Love, Annie**


End file.
